The Twins Masters
by Master Aura Sam
Summary: Ash and his older twin brother Cinder are ready to get their first Pokemon and to start their Journey. And while a bit of bad luck seems the way to start, one has to remember that arter the storm comes the rainbow. Let s see, then, how they progress with an unusual and a not-so-unsusual starter. But be warned, future is always full of surprises. Elements of animé, games and manga.


Hello everyone in FanFiction. I´m Master Aura Sam, but you can call me Master or Sam, and you can use the Japanese honorifics "-kun" or "-san" if you want. Welcome to the first Chapter of this Fic, which is technically mine, but I´m reciving help and is also dedicated to a friend of mine.

I suppose I should start by clarifying a few things:

This Fic isn´t solely focused on Ash´s brother, but he IS one of the main characters.

While I really like some Shippings, I´m not going to include them too early, and even them, I have already decided which ones they are. I´m still open to some suggestions, though, on the ones not decided.

The boys are 13 when starting this Fic, and I will tell their age progressively throughout the time.

I accept suggestion for Pokemon, and they WILL eventually catch Legendaries. I´m not sure which one Ash will catch, so I can take suggestions on that, but Cinder is already decided. Also, some other characters, depending on the necessity and if I think their characteristics match will catch them as well.

I´m integrating elements until the fifth generation. DON´T EXPECT FAIRY TYPE OF MEGA EVOLUTION.

This Fic is going to be darker than the original, significantly so. There is NOT going to be unmeasured Gore and/or Lemons. At least until, if, I consider elevating the ranking. BUT mentions of Sex (courtesy of Cinder mostly) and not too graphic (at least I hope) blood and death.

MENTIONS of Yaoi and Yuri will be there too. And don't start bitching around about it, because they are mostly for funny moments, shows of open mindedness and REALISTIC situations. This means there is not Incest, but expect jokes about it

English is not my first language, and though I´m very advanced on it and have a bit of a grasp of colloquial ways of speaking, also expect some very formal ways of speaking.

People can fight here, and I mean by the use of hand to hand combat or close combat weapons. Guns don´t exist here.

Any other thing can be address (POLITELY!) through reviews or PM´s, and I will gladly answer your questions.

Disclaimer: Master Aura Sam doesn´t own Pokemon, because if I did, Ash would have won Unova and not lost to a fucking rookie.

-0-0-

The Twin Masters. 

Chapter 1. The Start.

Warm chocolate brown eyes opened at the sound of the soft toned deep voice that called his name. He felt so comfortable, and while the heat was just a tiny bit upsetting, he wholly preferred that to the cold sensation he would feel for the first few moments after the strong but gentle arms that were hugging him tightly released him. The position they were in, the soft material of the blanket covering them just enough and the heart-beating were making him want to go to sleep again, so he simply closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the chest of the person that was holding, causing them to chuckle.

"You do remember that today we get our first Pokemon, right, Ash?", they asked with a teasing tone.

The now identified boy opened his eyes so abruptly that his companion though they heard glass breaking. Ash moved his face up, so he could look at the normally apathetic, cold but always kind to him, dark purple eyes of his older twin.

"What time is it?", asked Ash. He wasn't worried that it might be late. The older twin's internal clock made him wake up at five and a half int the morning most of the time, so if he was calm, then there was no problem.

"There's still fifteen minutes to seven. I have been awake since six, I think", he clarified at the unspoken question.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, then?".

"I just love watching you sleep", responded the older as if it wasn't a big deal. Which it really wasn't.

"You are really creepy, Cinder", said Ash good naturally.

The purple eyed boy rose and sat on the bed, dragging his younger twin with him. He chuckled again, knowing that where the conversation was going as they had it almost every day. He definitely liked how it always ended.

"Well, yeah. You still love me".

As a response, the younger twin simply planted a quick kiss on his cheek before getting up. His light blue shirt and shorts were still warm, and he was thankful that the wood floor was never freezing cold.

Cinder also got up from bed, and they both walked to the bathroom. Each had their own sink and they took turns at using the toilet before entering the combined bathtub and shower that was big enough for probably five others. As twins, they had seen each other naked countless of times; there was no secret and no shame between them.

A while later they are both sitting at the kitchen's table having breakfast. A Mr. Mime was with them, all eating in silence.

"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself, Mimey?", asked Cinder. His tone was normally even and almost void of emotion as was his face. But when it came to Pokemon, he was often more gentle.

"Mime mime, Mr. Mime", replied the creature with an easy tone.

"We said our goodbyes yesterday and we won't be home for almost a year. You know if you ever need us you have our numbers or you can ask the Professor", reminded Ash as he ate the last of his food.

"Besides, you also have the rest of your friends to keep you and Mom company".

Mr. Mime just nodded. When everyone was finished eating, the Pokemon accompanied them to the door, where they took their packs, respective hats and put on their shoes. (Not necessarily in that order).

A little under a week before, both boys have become thirteen; the earliest anyone could become an official trainer and be allowed to travel without an adult or a more experienced trainer. And given the legacy they felt the need to uphold, they were anxious to get their first Pokemon.

Now, to describe them a little...

Ash (full name being Ashura Jaden Ketchum), the younger twin, was the gentle of the two brothers. His smile and friendly disposition attracted people to him like honey to Combees. His eyes were bright and didn't reflect any kind of dark emotion. He was sometimes a bit childish, but having only his brother and a few others in his life had made him mature faster than people would believe. He was smart, had a bit of a temper and loved Pokemon just as they tended to love him back. There was just something about him that made even some of the most violent Pokemon like him.

He was wearing black pants that looked like jeans, but were made of a standard material for traveling trainers; a short sleeved royal blue jacket over a long sleeved skin tight black shirt. A red cap with a black front and the symbol of a blur half Pokeball on it, a pair of highly resistant red and white Hi-Tops completed his outfit along a pair of royal blue gloves.

Even with all the clothes, one was able to notice his lean body, obviously trained, but not fully developed, to be fast and allowing easy movement. His tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, perfect smile and his personality had made him a target for various girls of his age or a bit older... And even the target of some boys. Not that it disgusted him, but it annoyed him a bit; he liked girls.

Cinder (Cinder Hunter Ketchum), as the older, was very much the opposite of his brother. He was mostly cold, apathetic and, while more often than not very polite, he had a love for sarcasm and irony, accompanied by a sharp tongue and smart brain that has cracked more than one person's psychological barriers. His eyes were open windows to his soul, but not many actually dared to look too deep into them. There were very few individuals that Cinder was gentle to: Pokemon, children and those few who were able to win his respect. He was extremely protective of Ash (Which is one of the reasons why no one dared to truly mess with the younger twin), clingy and sometimes a little possessive. He could smile, laugh, joke and have fun; he found amusement in many things and he was a pervert, even sometimes a tease, so he wasn't exactly unemotional.

His clothes consisted of a pair of pants with one leg being black and the other dark purple, a tight short sleeved V-necked dark purple shirt with a silver design of the YinYang symbol with a thick black jacket that reached until mid-tight and a black fedora with a silver Pokeball design. A pair of thick boots was his final piece of clothing.

He was as tall as Ash but his body showed more muscle,his skin was also tan, but he didn't have the "Z" marks on his cheeks. His hair was barely shorter. Also, like his brother, he was easily considered handsome but instead of Ash's smile, it was his exotic eyes color what demanded the attention, even if people were too afraid to keep contact against his gaze for too long. Still, many considered his affection to his brother incredibly cute and knew that whoever gained his affection would be very lucky. Many tried, both boys and girls, but not many received more than a "no", a raised eyebrow or, in case of some boys, a kick to the face.

It took them no more than ten minutes to reach their destination, and by that time it was fifteen past eight.

A mass of people was congregated already in front of the laboratory, a group of cheerleaders chanting the name of the Twins' rival and nemesis. A boy with log black pants, a long sleeved purple shirt and a necklace with a symbol that reminded of the Yin-Yang was standing in front of everyone. A Pokeball was held up in the by him and his face showed his obvious arrogance.

"That's right, everyone! Right here I have the best Pokemon, given to me by my Grandpa, Profesor Oak!", anounced the boy as if he had just become the Champion.

The Twins had to walk through the crowd, because everyone was in the way to the entrance. Unfortunately, that put them just in front of Gary.

"Well, look who have decided to come! Came to say good bye, before I start my adventure to become the World's Strongest Trainer?", he mocked arrogantly.

Cinder mostly ignored him, because in his own words 'Bitches hardly ever have anything useful to say'.

"We just came for our first Pokemon, if you don't mind", replied the younger twin. A smirk appeared the Professor's grandson, as he answered.

"And you actually think you have what it takes to be Trainers? Ja! Don't make me laugh!".

"Ash, let's stop wasting our time. I don't want to hear this momma bitch or any of his little bitches whining", he more ordered than said, but his brother didn't take notice of that. The Twins started to walk up the stairs to the lab, leaving a red faced Gary and his groups of cheerleaders.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you Trash!?", demanded the brunette. Cinder didn't dignify him with a response and signaled to Ash not to do it either.

Most people released a breath they didn't know they were holding when Gary simply mounted the red car that was waiting for him and left. It has happened that Gary pressed enough buttons to make the Twins really angry; once when they were all five Gary was mocking their mother for losing her Title of Champion, which gained him a trip to the lake, courtesy of Ash, and the second, that no one was sure what the brunette had said, but he, several other children who had been with him, AND a few adults that had gone to complain later ended with either a broken wrist, rib or leg, dislocated arms or a concussion. Cinder had been the punisher and the boys had all been 10.

Ash knocked on the door as soon as they were in front of it. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before the Professor Oak opened.

Professor Samuel Oak was considered a legend among everyone who truly knew about Pokemon. Having been a trainer once, and able to defeat the entire Elite 4 and coming close to beating the then Champion spoke a lot about his knowledge in battling. Even more than that had been the fruits of his time in the scientific field. Potions, some Pokeball theories, the discovery of every species of Pokemon in Kanto, machines that had helped the advancing of Pokemon healing, the invention of the Pokedex and, some consider in a lesser note, he was the one who gave his first Pokemon to Master Champion Red.

Still, he was an honest and humble man, easily approachable and easy to talk to. That just gave people more of a reason to respect him, as even with all his well deserved glory he was a good, kindhearted man.

As the Professor led them through the lab to the room where he normally gave new Trainers their Pokemon, Cinder noticed that the older man seemed a bit fidgety. He didn't comment on it, though.

"I think I should explain something to you", started the Professor once they arrived. "Normally I am able to give a Trainer the choice between three Pokemon. The problem this year is that I have already given Bulbasaur and Squirtle to other new trainers, and...".

"Let me guess, you either didn't have a Charmander, you gave it away or something happened to it", stated Cinder.

"Charmander was in top form just last night, but he somehow got sick between then and this morning. And I can't give him to a new trainer in that state".

The Twins looked at each other worried. For years they have wanted to get their first Pokemon and be able to go on a journey; it was their dream to, one day, defy the Champion of Kanto and Johto regions, which were thought to be siblings regions, and be known as the Twins Champions and follow their mother's step on becoming a Master. But this could put a setback in their plans.

Yes, they could wait until the Professor had more starters, but that could take months, and the Indigo Conference would start in just a bit more than a year. So much time would be wasted; they would have to run all around the region, not have the chance to search and truly bond with their Pokemon.

... Not to mention that it would give Gary on a massive advantage.

"Professor, are you sure you don't have even one Pokemon you could give us?", begged Ash. Even just one Pokemon, which he wanted his brother to have, would be enough; they could capture another so they could have one Pokemon each, at least.

Cinder was thinking exactly the same.

Samuel Oak was in a bit of a conflict; he had one Pokemon, but thought it was too wild for either of them. But the begging look Ash was giving him and the disappointed air he could barely see around Cinder was enough to make him consider. Besides, the Twins have always had a gift when it came to Pokemon, so maybe nothing bad would happen.

"Ok, there is one Pokemon I have but it's a bit feisty", pressing a bottom of the machine in front of him, a Pokeball with a lightning sticker appeared from it. Oak picked it up and proceeded to release the creature inside. As the light of the Pokeball resided, a stubby yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt like tail was showed.

"Pikachu", was the sound of the little fellow as he cocked his head, while looking at the three humans. 'I'm free! I can finally zap the idiotic old man!', of course, he knew none of the humans understood him.

"This is Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. They tend to be very docile, but this one has been impossible to control", explained the Professor while the Twins looked at the Pokemon.

Ash had starts on his eyes from the moment Pikachu came out of the Pokeball and Cinder watched him amused. It was a fact that Pikachu has always been one of his brother's most favorite Pokemon, as he always commented that he wanted it to be the first or at least one of the first he ever caught. The fact that he could get one as his first Pokemon sealed the deal of who should take it.

"Well, aren't you a cute little guy", cooed the younger Twin.

'Listen dude, I'm cute and all, but flattery will get you nowhere and... Apple!', indeed the raven haired boy had pulled out a juicy and beautifully red apple. Pikachu eyed the fruit hungrily, as he had not eaten for a while, but then his eyes narrowed as he started at the future trainer. 'Ok, what's the deal?'. Ash smiled at the Pokemon as though he understood him.

"I'm planning nothing bad, just a token for not to shock me", he had seen the intent of the little creature, and he sure as hell didn't want to be electrocuted.

'I accept your peace offering, human', he said and took the apple. The first chomp of it was all it took to almost bring a tear to his eye, as the bittersweet taste was incredibly delicious. So much so, that he almost didn't notice the hand that softly caressed his head.

Ash kept smiling even after Pikachu had eaten all the fruit. The little fellow connected eyes with the younger raven, and making a swift decision, he climbed on the human's shoulder and snuggled their cheeks together.

At that moment, something seemed to click in the entire universe. It was as if two pieces that were made to be together for life had been finally put in place and the balance of the world was finally at peace.

'The best way to get to anyone's heart is food... Or rip it out of their chest', thought Cinder sagely.

"Unfortunately, Cinder, I don't have more Pokemon I can give you", interrupted Oak, looking sadly at the older boy.

"It's ok, Professor. I'm sure I can think of something", he said with a sigh.

"Oya Oya... Maybe I can help", said a sudden voice that made everyone turn to the source.

Standing at the door was a man that by looks couldn't be older than twenty. His outfit consisted of long black pants that reached until his ankles, hiding most of his black boots that had some metal pieces on them. An indigo button-up shirt with the slaves rolled to the elbow, a black wrist band with two symbols that no one else was able to identify, a few rings made of a silvery material and a headband with the same symbols as his head band-that held his short but messily fashionable hair that combined black with flashes of red and indigo in the same proportion- was the rest of his clothes. His eyes were an eerily similar purple as Cinder's but there was a combination of mischievousness and wisdom that told you he wasn't someone to mess with; his skin was tanned and healthy; tall of height and his defined but not too bulky muscles showed just enough. He exuded power and commanded respect without demanding it, and-if the way he was standing was to go by-he knew how to combine dignity and elegance with a relaxed way of being.

Ash and Pikachu were rendered speechless and a shiver ran down their backs. Not only was this guy powerful, but he also had a dark and cold presence.

Cinder was exerting a lot of auto control trying not to openly drool. He wasn't gay, per se, but the combination of power and attractiveness? Well, he can´t really be blamed.

"Ryû, I asked you to stay in the living room", said Oak a little exasperated.

"Yeah, I decided to ignore the petition", he responded easily. "Besides, maybe I can help with this... situation. And please, stop calling me by my second name", he walked until he was just few feet in front of the Twins. "Hi, my name is Gray Abyss. I heard that Professor Oak is out of Pokemon, and seeing that I need a bit of a favor, I thought I could help", he smiled at the last part.

'Gray Abyss...?', for some reason, that name sounded familiar to Ash. Of course, it only took him a few seconds before he remembered. "Aren't you Sinnoh's Champion?".

"Was until few weeks ago; Cinthya Shirona beat me and she is the new Champion", answered the man calmly. He didn't also react to the comment about being beat; Cinthya was one of the toughtest Trainers he had ever faced and definitely now the most powerful reigning Champion. The fact that he has been her Master and was incredibly proud of her also helped. "But that doesn't matter right now. I think I heard your names although I'm not sure who is who...?", there was an obvious question on his tone.

"I'm Ash Ketchum; he is my older brother", said the brown eyed boy pointing to Cinder.

"And you are...?", started the ex-Champion.

"Yours if you ask", answered the purple-eyed twin with his usual blank face. This caused Oak's and Pikachu's heads to turn to him, made Ash face-palm and, comically, Gray simply raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon moi?", he asked curiously.

"I said my name is Cinder", responded the older raven haired boy smoothly, as if it was really what he said in first place.

"Really? I'm sure you said something like...".

"I simply stated my name", interrupted Cinder. "The heat must be affecting you; Kanto is hotter than Sinnoh, it's only natural".

Gray and Cinder started at each other in the eyes for a bit, waiting to see who reacted first. Still, as neither moved, vote of them could see that they were similar in more than just the color. They were for both of them windows that allowed anyone to see a bit of their souls: desires to reach greatness; twisted morals that were molded on their necessities and wants, and a will to protect something or someone who was so precious that killing in the most brutal way possible was not beyond them.

Gray had to admit that while he wasn't scared, he was surprised to see such a pure but dark resolution in a young boy. He himself had had it more or less at the same age, but then again, with his family it was kind of expected. Still... He would keep an eye on this boy, and also his brother. The ex-Champion had already felt an incredible energy coming from them, and saw the sparks of determination that very few really had. But, he would wait. Gray Abyss' intuition was hardly ever wrong, but he had to see for himself.

A smirk crossed his face when it was Cinder who finally moved his sight away from the starting contest and it grew when he noticed the look of surprise in the younger's twin imperceptibly more guarded eyes.

Because that was another thing he noticed. Ash's eyes were bright and his excitement and joy for life was sincere, but there was a little something else that was so hidden, that there was an obvious conscious intent of keeping it like that.

Meanwhile, Cinder's eyes were completely open; it was just that most people would find themselves scared of looking inside a possible type of box of Pandora. That must have been the reason the purple-eyed boy also had a surprised look; this was probably the first time that someone held his gaze for such a long time.

"Ok, I can admit I find myself interested", and he was. "However, that's not what I'm here for", Gray pulled out a strange Pokeball, one that instead of red and white, it was greenish-blue on the top and yellowish-cream color on the bottom. "Come out, Crash!", in a white light, a large weasel like Pokemon, whose skin was of the same colors of the Pokeball appeared. He was taller than the Twins by a several inches, and his eyes were beautiful and sparkling amber.

"Thy...", yawned the big creature that was identified as Thyplosion.

"Guys, this is Crash. He is part of one of my First Core Team and one of my Top Three fire types. A few months ago he and a friend's Ninetales' laid an egg. Since the baby is a Cyndaquil, and seeing you need a starter...".

"You are willing to give him or her to me?", asked an incredulous Cinder. Receiving a Pokemon from a Champion, ex-Champion or/and an Elite 4 was one of the greatest honors to any Trainer, let alone a rookie!

"Only if you accept to. Of course, I also expect HIM to be well trained and well taken care of; I despise abusive Trainers".

Cinder's wide eyes connected with Ash's, as if to convey that he didn't believe what was happening. The older twin had followed Gray's carrier for a long time-it was probably the shock the one thing that stopped him from going fanboy mode on the ex-Champion-and one of his goals was to one day defy him to a full six-on-six battle and win.

And now, he was receiving his first Pokemon from Gray Ryû Abyss... If this was a dream, whoever woke him up and wasn't Ash would die, agonizingly and painfully slow.

He came back to reality when his younger brother shook him a little.

"I... accept", came the answer after a few moments.

"You sound as if you are accepting a marriage proposal", joked Gray.

"Admit you want a piece of my ass", responded the boy.

The young man's smirk became playful, he raised an eyebrow and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Crash... Judgment".

Cinder was suddenly enflamed in a sea of fire coming from the Thyplosion but he didn't allow himself to move. When he heard Gray's order, the thought that this was a test was the first thing that came to his mind; he just hoped that Ash thought the same. Champion or not, even if Gray was considered one of the most dangerous individuals in ages, the younger, easy-going brother was brutal when he wanted to.

Fortunately, the younger Ketchum didn't move.

A few second later, a perfectly un-burned Cinder was holding a Pokeball identical to the one Gray had for his Pokemon. He started at it for a moment, before releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Cynda...", the little Pokemon was obviously his father's sonic the yawn was an indicative.

Cinder kneeled down in front of the little creature, who simply raised his head to meet the human's eyes. It was the time with Gray, and the soft look on the boy's eyes the reasons that the little fire-type was not unnerved.

"Hello, Cyndaquil. My name is Cinder; today I'm starting my journey as a Trainer. Unfortunately, Professor is out of Pokemon but Gray has proposed that I take you with me as my first Pokemon; if you will have me as your Trainer, that's it", the little Pokemon looked at his father, who gave a simple nod. That was enough for the Johto started to reach the conclusion that this humans was worthy. Looking back to his new Trainer, he jumped into his arms. Cinder caught him with gusto and held him close to his chest, a contented smile on his face as he turned to the ex-Champion. "Thank you very much", he said sincerely looking directly at him.

"Just make sure you take care of him. I have already trained him up a bit, but he was born with a lot of power and potential; he also has two very special moves", Gray turned to the Professor then. "Well, I leave the rest to you".

"Thank you, Gray", he said sincerely. He was glad that none of the Twins was left without a Pokemon. He opened a drawer that was near him and pulled out a couple more of objects. "Here you go, Ash, Cinder. Five new Pokeballs to start with and a Pokedex", he handed them five of the standard capsules and the shiny new devices. "Remember that you can buy new Pokeballs at the Pokemarts and that there are other models of them".

"Here you go", interrupted Gray, giving then some other Pokeballs but these were completely white with a red line on the center. "Those are Premier balls. Their capture rate is not better than a regular Pokeball but once you capture a Pokemon their colors change to match it",the boys thanked him and then turned to the older man.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain how your Pokedexes work, but I should tell you that I had to upgrade them to the National mode. Nowadays it's not so rare to see a few Trainers with Pokemon from other regions like Hoen and Sinnoh; in some rare cases Unova", he got a thoughtful look on his face, before he finally smiled warmly at them. "I think that's everything you need, but you can call whenever you need something".

"Actually...", started Gray. "Since Cinder received his first Pokemon from me, and Cyndaquil has some very special abilities, I just think it's fair if your Pikachu got something as well", out of seemly nowhere, he pulled out two little green and purple CDs, that he then put inside a clock-like device on his left wrist.

"Gray, there's no need for that-".

"I wasn't asking", he stopped the refusal with a sadistic smirk. Pressing a button, a little light came out of the side of the machine and hit Pikachu between the eyes. For a second, they glowed greenish, then purplish, before turning back to normal. "That's a surprise for latter, now off you go", he didn't give them a chance to say anything before pushing them out of the lab.

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at the ex-Champion. "What exactly are you planning?", he demanded.

"Mou... So you care about them?", he tilted his head curiously.

"After their mother died I took it upon myself to look after them and I came to see the wonderful boys they are, and I'll be damned if you think I will simply let you play with them!", answered the Professor fiercely.

"Psychics aren't the only one who can see the future, and Lady Fate seemed to want me to see them before they started their journey because I had a reason to come to your Lab. Otherwise, I would have probably looked for them. Don't you find it strange that I arrived five minutes before them and had a few things ready for them? A little like Deus ex Machina? They have a big future, a lot of dormant power and potential; I simply gave them a little push", Gray gave his answer calmly and then smiled. "By the way, you should know I would first stab my eyes with burning nails than to harm a child so willingly and without a reason. Never...", he suddenly moved so fast he disappeared from Oak's sight. Instants later, the older man was with his back against the wall and a sharp edge pressed against his neck. "Never forget that, or you will know firsthand why I am the International League's most dangerous individual".

-0-0-0-0-

Cinder and Ash were walking down Kanto's route 1, chatting animately about the start of their new journey. Pikachu and Cyndaquil were on each of their Trainers shoulder, none of them wanting to get back into their Pokeballs.

The older twin was still in a bit of a cloud nine, but a simple reminder of his brother was enough to bring him back to reality.

"I think we should see what the Pokedex says about our Pokemon", said Ash. He pulled out the device, a red colored rectangular machine with black outlines, and two screens when opened before pointing it to Pikachu, who was down on the floor in front of him in a moment.

**"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. Gender: Male. Ability: Lightning Rod. Moves: Thunder-shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip, Growl, Grass Knot and Toxic. Egg Moves: Volt Tackle (locked), Thunder Punch (locked)".  
**  
"Wow, Pikachu is really strong!", commented Ash, absolutely impressed. Pikachu scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Let's see what it says about you", said Cinder to the fire type as the little Pokemon jumped in front of him.

**"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset. Gender: Male. Ability: Blaze. Moves: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Dig. Egg Moves: Extrasensory (unlocked)".**

"You can use Extrasensory!", he was delighted, because that was a powerful move that none would ever expect.

"But, wait. How can a Cyndaquil know Extrasensory? It's a psychic-type move and a powerful one at that!", exclaimed Ash.

"Remember what Gray said? That Cyndaquil is son of his Thyplosion and his friend's Ninetales? Ninetales can learn it, and pass it down as an Egg move. It's even more strange that Pikachu is able to learn Volt Tackle, you know?. I'm not so surprised he knows Grass Knot and Toxic,though. Gray gave him those attacks with the TMs ".

"Oh... How do you know all that?", questioned the younger.

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually learn... But not now", he teased, and smirked at his brother pout.

"You're mean".

"You words wound me".

They kept walking for several hours much without talking much. The tranquility of the day, the blue sky and the few Rattatta and Pidgey running around were the companions of for the new travelers. Eventually, they had to stop, as both teenagers and both Pokemon were hungry.

Although they only had a few simple sandwiches, they were delicious enough for both of them. Meanwhile, the Pokemon had some special food made by the Twins, who had learn from their mother years ago and they kept practicing. In the end, considering that it was starting to darken, they looked for a nice enough place to set camp.

-0-0-

Bright and early the Twins had woken up and picked everything up. Instead of starting to travel again, they decided that some training would be best. They knew that the first Gym that they had to go was Pewter's Gym. The leader, Brock, used Rock-types and they had disadvantage with only Electric and Fire-types.

"There are three things we should do", started Cinder. " First, catch either a Water, Fighting or Grass type; second, train our Pokemon in the physical aspect and prepare them against their weaknesses; lastly, device an strategy".

"A Water type would be the best in the long run. Other than that, we should see what our Pokemon can do; they already know some moves that would be really useful, but I have a few others in mind. Let's work on a strategy when we go through Viridian Forest", Ash considered they could see some of the Gym battles on a computer when they reached Viridian City.

"We are not slaking either, you know? I know I'm not always going to be able to protect you, but you will know how to defend yourself", stated the older brother seriously. Ash simply nodded, and Cinder smiled. "Well, let's wet started".

-0-0-

A few hours later...

Ash, Pikachu and Cyndaquil were all lying on the ground trying to catch their breath. After hours of running while throwing, dodging, blocking and countering attacks, in the case of the Pokemon, or simply dodging and blocking in case of the brothers.

Cinder wasn't much better, but he had already eaten an Oran Berry and was in the process of preparing some of them with some Cheri and/or Rast Berry.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised", said the older twin while giving the food to the rest. "Ash, you endurance is increasing a lot; Pikachu, Cyndaquil, the fact that you were able keep up with us is fantastic. Back in Trainer's School, in Pallet, we often had to spar with upper-class-men, teachers or Gym level Pokemons in Personal Defense class to get a good work out". Of course, they weren't only fighting this time but it was still something.

Ash, after having his strength restored thanks to the Oran Berry, sat up and started speaking. "That's actually saying a lot, guys. Cinder has been considered the indisputable best in combat in Pallet for the last two years".

"Only because you don't like fighting".

"I don't mind fighting, but I also don't go around slaughtering everyone around me", he gave Cinder an accusatory glance to his older brother.

"I don't do that. I just prefer to take care of annoying things from the very start and make sure they won't bother me later", stated the purple eyed boy.

Before Ash could even come up with something to say they heard a scream from not too far away of them.

Ash, being the person he was, bolted to his feet and ran in that direction. Pikachu was already on his shoulder and more recuperated after eating and having a quick break. One second later, Cinder was just behind him with Cyndaquil on his head.

In less than two minutes they were back to the Route, looking for the person who had screamed. Suddenly, they saw a person running in their general direction, behind them, a great number of flying Pokemon that the twins identified as Spearows.

The person was a girl about their age, maybe a bit older and was wearing REALLY short jeans; a yellow top and red suspensors connecting the front and back of the shorts, going over her shoulders; the rest of her outfit consisted of a red pack and red and white snickers. She was carrying a star like Pokemon that would occasionally fire a Water Gun to the birds Pokemon.

Ash wasn't a person that could simply let others deal with problems like that if he could help them. Of course, he wasn't as lousy as when he was younger; Cinder had made sure of that, but he could tell when it was time to intervene. And when the girl tripped, he knew it was time.

Cinder only cared to make sure that his brother was safe... And helping the girl wouldn't be too bad either. She wasn't THAT gorgeous, but she had really nice legs. Losing that would be a waste.

"Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack and use Thunderbolt!", ordered Ash swiftly.

"Cyndaquil, go first with Aerial Ace and then use SmokeScreen to distract them", Cinder was just as fast thinking of a way to help.

Despite the popular belief, Aerial Ace is not a Priority Increased move unlike Quick Attack, but it is faster. So, even if Pikachu started to move first, the Fire-type was in front of the girl -which Ash has decided to nickname Red for now, while Cinder decided Leggy- first.

"Leggy" was barely able to notice the movement in front of her, too busy watching as the Spearow flock was diving to deliver her doom, but was suddenly startled by a thick black cloud. She moved her eyes to see a small Pokemon she has never seen before being the cause of the attack. Seconds later, a Pikachu was besides the first Pokemon unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt inside of it, obviously hitting a good number of the Pokemons insides if the cries of pain were any indication.

Ash and Cinder didn't waste time getting close to "Red", checking if she was alright. Fortunately, the Spearow flock was still distracted.

"Are you alright? Anything hurt?", asked Ash.

The girl recovered from her shock fast enough, because she was turned her head to him. "I... Yes, I'm fine", she stammered.

"Oh fuck!", exclaimed the older twin. "Everyone, jump back!", Ash wasn't about to hesitate in listening to his brother when he had that kind of tone, "Leggy" didn't think, just acted, same with the Pokemon. "Cyndaquil, Ember!", he ordered.

The Fire-type launched a few flaming little balls, which hit the SmokeScreen. It had also hut a few of the Flying-types but...

A little explosion suddenly shocked everyone, but this time the cloud of smoke dissipated faster. Several Spearow were on the floor, burned and bloodied and unconscious. The three humans were sure a few were dead or close to it.

"How?", was all the red-head was able to say.

Cinder was about to explain, but noticed that the remaining birds were getting over their surprise and were about to attack. "I'll explain later, prepare for battle", not a second later their enemies started to advance on them.

Ash acted first, his eyes narrowed. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt", the yellow mouse was fast in complying with the order, catching several Spearows.

"Flamethrower!".

Leggy wasn't going to be outdone, so she also acted. "Staryu, Water Gun!".

Between the three Pokemon they started to make quick work of the Flying-types. Still, a few of them were able to get pass the trained Pokemon and were aiming to hurt the humans.

... Bad move.

None of them saw what the other did, but the results were obvious.

"Red"'s attackers were on the floor with obvious hints of being hit. The fact that she didn't have any kind of weapon showed that she used some form of close combat.

Cinder was holding a metallic Bö, and it had a few droplets of blood on it. The Pokemons around him showed the obvious signs of heavy beating with some gashes made from the hits. His eyes were narrowed and serious.

When they noticed the ones around Ash, they saw that they appeared to be kind of paralyzed and were also twitching. Their expressions were of pain-eyes and beaks wide open, hinting extreme agony-but there was not sound coming from them.

"What did you do?", asked the red-head once they noticed that they were no longer being attacked and that their Pokemon were already finished dealing with the rest.

"Highly advanced muscle pressure technique", answered Ash. He smiled when Pikachu climbed on his shoulder. "I think that's all, right?".

"I think so", said Cinder while looking around. "Also, introductions are in order. I'm Cinder and he is my little brother, Ash. Nice to meet you," as said before, he could be polite whenever he wanted to.

The girl observed them for a bit before smiling. "My name is Misty. Thank you for saving me; I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't".

"You would be a pretty, bloody stain on the floor after they were done pecking and maybe eating you for a while", said the older twin. Misty paled a bit as that image appeared in her head.

"Cinder!", chided Ash. "Sorry, he can be a bit... Blunt and... Graphic", he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"It's alright", she said. "I'm on my way to Viridian City, and you?", Misty was hoping that they were heading there too. They seemed to be an interested duo and she would like to get to know them.

"We're going there, actually. Wanna tag along?", he smiled, and the red-head couldn't help herself from blushing.

"Sure".

"Hey, look at that", called Cinder, pointing to the sky.

Up there they saw the most majestic creature that their eyes had ever set themselves upon. Its feathers were shining with the most beautiful colors of the rainbow while leaving golden sparkles with each flap of its gigantic wings.

Ash and Cinder pointed their Poke-Dexes at it, and the response was more than whatever they were expecting.

Ho-oh, the Phoenix Pokemon. Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies, and those who had seen it are blessed with a great future.

"The Legendary... Ho-oh...?", exclaimed Ash. For many considered the most mysterious of the Legendary Pokemon, on whose sightings only happened one every who-knows-how-many years, it was impossible to think that they were seeing it. On their first day as trainers, no less.

"You what that means, right?", asked Cinder, an excited grin forming on his face. At that, Ash turned to his brother and the two seemed to have a mental conversation for a few seconds.

"What?", asked Misty, wondering what they could be thinking.

"That we are going to be badasses in whatever we want to be", they said perfectly synchronized, as if to not leave a doubt that they were twins, and grinning broadly.

Misty was a bit surprised by their antics but she smiled nonetheless. "Well, what are we waiting for them?".

Bonds can be formed from different situations. You just have to bump into another person, maybe exchange a few words; maybe you can end up saving someone or doing them a favor, but the most important thing is if there is an smile in the end.

Ash, Cinder and Misty didn't know it, but their bond was destined to last for life, that many people would be joining it, that life itself was preparing many trials to test them, or that those bonds will make a difference when the balance of the world is threatened.

-0-0-

This is everything for now. I hope you liked this, so that I may continue to write it. Don´t expect me to updated for a bit though; I have other stories in which concentrate too. Besides concentrating on life, of course.

I´m not in the mood for a lonf farewell not so…

Master, out…

Peace…

Conectar

Contenido de

Más información|Desactivar


End file.
